Pour les Beaux Yeux d'un pays
by exosphere
Summary: Diverses pensées de personnages durant des doutes.
1. Un jour peutêtre

_**Pour les Beaux Yeux d'un Pays**_

Aux rares personnes ayant lu "_Un jour peut-être_" lors de sa solitude, je met en garde. Il n'y a pas eu de modification, "_Un jour peut-être_" est toujours ci-dessous mais devient un élément de divers questionnements..._Pour les Beaux Yeux d'un Pays_. Ce n'est pas une histoire, mais des morceaux de doutes des personnages.

Bonne lecture à ce qui désirent poursuivre la lecture

Un jour peut-être:

_(pensées de personnages à partir du combat contre Hidan, sur deux nuits et deux jours)_

Tout était calme cette nuit à Konoha. De sa chambre d'hôpital Naruto regardait la lune. Son bras droit plâtré gisait sur la couverture. La douleur le rappelait à Naruto qui repensait non pas à Tsunade et ses explications sur la dangerosité du « Rasengan Shiruken » mais aux combats, celui de Shikamaru, puis le leur. Restait en mémoire aussi la mort d'Asuma.

Mais quelle force allaient-ils encore devoir déployer, combien de ninjas tomberaient afin que cette Lune Rouge disparaisse enfin de leur ciel ?

Une lune aux reflets de sang.

Mais pas seulement leur sang et celui d'innocents. Celui des membres de l'Akatsuki également.

Il fallait dormir, une infirmière ninja de garde approchait de la chambre pour vérifier. Le sommeil fictif emporta tout de même Naruto avec lui.

* * *

Encore un mort. Hidan, lui, survivra encore un moment puis succombera de faim, de manque d'oxygène ou rongé par les vers, mais mourra de toute façon. 

Itachi s'occupait l'esprit et ne détaillait pas le panorama s'étalant sous ses yeux. Le paysage vallonné du Pays du Feu. Kisame dormait encore. L'un et l'autre étaient épuisés de leur nuit. L'un des démons avait été extrait malgré l'absence de deux nouvelles personnes.

Mais Itachi ne trouvait que peu souvent le sommeil. Il pensait à son venir, sa mort imminente.

Jamais lui-même ne se serait abaissé à une telle déchéance afin de progresser. Son frère avait lâchement choisi la facilité, la rapidité…mais atteindrait son but. Lui, sa mort, sa vengeance.

Itachi le comprenait parfaitement dans le sens où il le voulait de cette manière.

Même s'il avait risqué gros en raison d'une étroite amitié entre le junchuriki de Kyuubi et Sasuke. Fort heureusement Sasuke n'avait pas tout à fait suivit son conseil.

Ou alors il ne se serait pas assuré de la mort de Naruto ?

Ou pire pour un ninja déserteur, était incapable de franchir cette limite où ôter la vie à un autre être humain devient une facilité ? Pathétique.

Et sa vue qui commençait à ne plus être infaillible. Certains mouvements lui échappaient, il devait ainsi redoubler d'attention, ce qui épuisait Itachi.

Qu'il était humiliant pour lui, Uchiwa, ancien ninja d'élite, de se sentir faible, de recourir à des techniques non héréditaires par moment.

Il devait pourtant ménager sa vue et l'utilisation du Sharingan, plus particulièrement le Mangekougan.

Le soleil baignait déjà de ses rayons une majorité du flan de montagne en face d'Itachi.

Kisame se tenait près de lui, silencieux laissant le détenteur du Sharingan dans ses pensées.

* * *

Il avait failli à sa mission. Non pas celle de professeur, non. Ses élèves étaient pleins de ressources, brillants, élèves actuellement des trois légendaires. Mais jamais ils n'auraient dut être cela particulièrement. Leur destin en avait pourtant décidé autrement, tout recommençait, l'Histoire se répétait, non pas à l'identique mais à une plus grande échelle. 

Il avait failli en vérité à sa mission, sa parole, son honneur. Le Troisième les lui avait confiés sachant parfaitement le cas très délicat. Mais lui, Hatake Kakashi, avait accepté de relevé ce défi, élever le dernier descendant des Uchiwa du village, le jeune orphelin Uzumaki porteur du Kyuubi et une fille de paysan, élève appliquée et aux multiples talents. Les élever, oui. Des gosses. Ils n'étaient que des gosses, l'espoir de Konoha.

Mais le destin avait une dent, très grande contre eux.

La solitude dès le plus jeune âge, le rejet à tout âge, la vengeance comme tuteur. Comment faire ?

Sakura Haruno, rien de tout cela en vérité ne l'avait concernée avant l'équipe sept. Mais elle était là entre Sasuke et Naruto. L'équilibre des ces deux personnalités si différentes. Deux frères de solitude.

Triste tout cela.

« Et vous ne pouvez plus me conseiller, Senseï… »

Kakashi se tenait debout face à la tombe du Quatrième, l'éclair jaune de Konoha.

Qui aurait cru qu'une chasse aux démons verrait le jour ?

Qui aurait cru que Konoha tomberait si bas par la faute de quelques ninjas, principalement venant des enfants d'un clan très puissant du village ?

Non, à bien y regarder, chaque génération était coupable. Sa génération était responsable de la solitude de Sasuke et Naruto.

Les légendaires avaient leur part de responsabilité également.

« A plus tard Senseï. »

Il était autour des onze heures, Naruto sortait de l'hôpital ce matin. L'Ichiraku allait retrouver son plus fidèle client ce midi même, accompagné de l'équipe sept, sans Sasuke…

Kakashi se détourna de la tombe du Yondaïme et rapidement partit vers la stèle des ninjas morts pour le village pour les saluer. Asuma s'y trouvait maintenant, lui qui peu de temps encore expliquait les bases de la sculpture du chakra à Naruto…

* * *

Assise à son bureau, le front posé dans sa paume de main, les yeux clos, elle ressassait le problème. 

Il avait complété le Rasengan du Yondaïme. Un membre de l'Akatsuki en avait fait les frais. De très grands frais.

De trop grands frais des deux côtés. Mais face à l'interdiction totale d'utilisation de ce Rasengan complet Naruto avait réagi en ninja mûr d'esprit.

Kakashi était venu, avait rapporté l'orientation du repas sur le Rasengan Shiruken.

Qu'ils étaient fous Jiraya, Kakashi, elle bien plus de tolérer tout cela. Il risquait sa vie par leurs idées.

Mais dans son genre Naruto était une tête de mule.

Et c'était bien ce détail qui empêchait Tsunade de lui interdire d'aller au devant des dangers. Sûrement qu'il ne ramènerait jamais Sasuke au village ou alors de force. Mais c'était SA raison de vivre et de progresser, dépasser ses limites.

Et Kyuubi l'y aidait, fortement même. Là encore une particularité de Naruto. Nouer des liens avec un démon scellé en lui.

Pourtant la logique viserait à ce que Naruto le détesta. Non pas qu'il l'aima. Kyuubi voyait surtout sa survie par celle de Naruto voir aussi réussir à prendre possession de Naruto. Mais le dialogue entre eux était une bonne chose.

Mais Sakura souffrait encore plus. Hier, tard dans la soirée alors que Tsunade la questionnait sur le combat, l'état de Naruto, elle avait fondu en larmes implorant des conseils sur que faire pour enlever à Naruto un peu de poids de son fardeau.

Mais Tsunade n'avait aucun remède à cela si ce n'était l'amitié.

Naruto était la clef de tous les problèmes. Mort ou vivant, à Konoha, dans les griffes de l'Akatsuki.

Tsunade aurait bien renoncé et passé le rôle d'Hokage à quelqu'un d'autre. Mais d'un autre côté elle pouvait comprendre la rage de Naruto de vouloir ramener à tout prix Sasuke, sa rage de sourire constamment malgré les railleries, coups bas, défaites.

Elle n'avait aucun droit de l'abandonner face au conseil, au village, à l'Akatsuki, à lui-même.

Et Jiraya ne la laisserait pas faire une telle chose. Il était amusant de voir qu'il n'avait pas souhaité prendre la place de l'Hokage, trop compliqué, trop lourd à porter comme charge. Mais il restait tout le temps près d'elle, il avait des indics un peu partout, était au courant de tout et veillait également sur Naruto.

Fidèle à lui-même, semblable à Naruto aussi…

Tsunade ouvrit les paupières, sourit et chercha de son autre main sa tasse de thé.

Konoha s'endormait et elle le bordait en veillant telle une mère au côté de ses enfants à ce que cauchemars et monstres ne viennent romprent cette plénitude.

* * *

Trente-huit. Trente-huit hommes abattus. Enfin, de manière fictive. A quoi bon les tuer ? Au moins ils pouvaient resservir pour un autre entraînement. 

Puis cela n'aurait aucun sens qu'ils soient sacrifier à un entraînement. Puis ce n'était pas SON choix. Et jamais il ne suivrait à nouveau le choix d'un autre.

Sasuke avait décidé ça depuis la Vallée de la Mort.

Mais Orochimaru n'avait plus grand chose à lui enseigner. Bientôt tout changerait. Il devrait d'abord le piéger à son propre jeu. Oui, car son corps d'empreint se dégradait de plus en plus. Et dire qu'il pensait que lui, Sasuke Uchiwa, n'était pas au courant de ça. Naïf.

Puis se trouver des acolytes. Déjà quelques idées, mais la surveillance accrue de Kabuto ralentissait les manœuvres de Sasuke pour approcher et discuter.

A ce moment-là, tout élément interférant dans sa progression vers Itachi serait détruit.

Mais après ? Il n'y avait pas d'après.

D'abord tuer ce frère indigne du clan Uchiwa.

Pour une énième fois depuis le combat dans la Vallée de la Mort Sasuke porta sa main à son front et y dessina l'insigne de Konoha.

Car au fond il était bien ninja de Konoha. Seul son frère l'avait poussé à s'écarter du « droit chemin ».

S'il y avait un après ce serait celui-ci, Konoha. Il paierait sûrement sa traîtrise mais retournerait vaille que vaille à Konoha.

Une famille. Il n'en avait plus mais des gens à Konoha donnaient tout pour créer des liens semblables.

Un frère. Il avait menacé et tenté de tuer son véritable frère, Naruto.

Un sourire se dessinait lentement sur les lèvres de Sasuke.

Un rival, son baka, son ami, son frère. Le seul véritable ami, son meilleur ami. Mais cette famille-là était hors de sa portée.

Pour l'instant.

Un jour peut-être, tout s'arrangerait pour lui, pour eux.

* * *

**Fin.**

Pas beaucoup de créativité je le reconnais. Mais j'aime me demander ce que pensent les pesonnages lorsqu'on les voit seuls sur une image dans le manga.


	2. Dans l'ombre pour ce village

Dans l'ombre, pour ce village

_**A-t-on le droit de choisir un autre enfant que son fils ?**_

Non. De toute façon la question ne m'est pas venue à l'esprit à ce moment-là.

_**Aurais-je du rester à son côté et l'élever, l'aider à affronter les regards ?**_

Non. Cette question aussi ne m'avait pas effleuré l'esprit. Affronter le regard de qui ? Il n'est en rien fautif. Il est celui qui les a sauvé.

J'ai tout sacrifié pour ce village. J'ai tout perdu. _**Mais ai-je seulement le droit de leur en vouloir ?**_

Non, c'était un choix.

Devrais-je y retourner, remettre de l'ordre, jeter un pavé dans la marre au conseil des Anciens ?

Non, il y a eu bien trop de dommages. Ils renverraient les accusations sur moi.

Après tout, je me fais passer pour mort. Même Jiraya Senseï l'ignore. Et puis, même si la décadence s'est installée à Konoha, je ne puis que veiller dans l'ombre. Le danger est là.

Tout proche.

_**Quand comprendront-ils que Kyuubi n'est pas ce danger qu'ils redoutent tant ?**_

Jiraya Senseï doit pourtant être proche de la vérité.

Mon propre élève. Qui aurait cru ?

Obito Uchiwa ou plutôt Tobi…personne n'a encore eu connaissance de ta nouvelle existence.

Mais tu n'es pas le seul à jouer et à avoir du jeu.

_**Tu désires Kyuubi ?**_

Viens le chercher. Fais tomber les atouts tente de m'empêcher de mettre le petit au bout.

J'ai confiance en Jiraya Senseï. Il est capable d'éveiller le potentiel de Naruto et Kyuubi. Je ne lui ai rien expliqué mais il saisira tôt ou tard mes intentions.

Chaque génération a sa propre gangrène. Arriver un certain stade on ampute.

C'est ce qui t'arrivera Obito. Tu ne peux plus être un « vivant ». Tu as causé trop de morts

Si seulement tout le monde pouvait savoir à quel point tu manipule les derniers des Uchiwas à ta guise !

Une vengeance du petit Sasuke était prévisible. _**Mais que comptes-tu en faire après ?**_ Car on ne sacrifie pas un clan pour mettre une âme à vif sans raison.

J'ai mal au cœur rien qu'à l'idée que Kakashi découvrira ta nouvelle existence. Lui qui s'en veut depuis tout ce temps. Encore une souffrance que tu as infligée… mais tu t'es sacrifié également._** Etait-ce une folie passagère que tu regrette maintenant ?**_

Je doute.

Kakashi et toi sont en vérité, comme Sasuke et Naruto.

L'histoire tend à se répéter à l'infini. Mais les cavaliers défendront le roi. Et alors se sera :

**Echec.**

**Et**

**Mat.**

* * *

Voili voilou, très très court, mais et si le Yondaime n'était pas mort et observait tout de loin? Ca m'intrigue... bref, navrée de décevoir certains, c'est sûr que... 441 mots ce n'est pas beaucoup (je suis rarement de cet avis en anglais avec les rédactions de 350 mots :s )

Donc ici risque de s'accumuler encore d'autres pensées de personanges (ah la philo ça aide bien ! pas pour la philo en elle-même...disons plutôt pour le temps donné, après tout, nous devons penser et réfléchir pendant ces heures...)


	3. Soupe de légumes

**Pour les Beaux yeux d'un Pays**

Soupe de Légumes:

_Attention, je crois que je spoil ! (je ne sais plus la publication en manga papier en France)_

**Disclamer: **Les personnages ne sont pas ma propriété.

**Situation:** Dans les Naruto nouvelle génération, après le combat de Jiraya contre son ancien élève Pein (ou Pain).

* * *

« _Les Aubes sont mortes hier matin, les Aubes sont mortes tu t'en souviens. Tu te souviens hier matin et depuis je ne suis plus rien…_»

Indochine

Sur son lit, allongé sur le ventre depuis le matin, Naruto n'arrivait pas à se décider. Se lever afin de ranger son studio, déjà trop rangé ou se lever afin de sortir savourer des Ramens, bien que son estomac ne manifestait plus sa présence depuis trois jours ou encore se lever afin de s'entraîner alors que d'avance il savait qu'il n'y arriverait pas en raison d'une multitude de souvenirs qui le submergeraient ? TOUJOURS il s'était entraîné. Dans son enfance, seul sans personne pour vouloir lui apprendre quoi que ce soit, dans son adolescence, contre un rival qu'il savait plus fort et à être tapé et réprimandé par Sakura. Et finir par être battu par Sasuke, réaliser le chemin encore à parcourir, digérer la perte d'un frère. Et à présent, à nouveau seul, abandonné.

Plus jamais il ne reverrait de Jiraya-sama le sourire, les expressions graves lorsqu'il évoquait son passé. Plus jamais il ne se ferait prendre malencontreusement avec lui dans des bains réservés aux femmes, afin de satisfaire l'âme d'écrivain de son senseï ou plutôt pour se rincer l'œil. Plus jamais il ne pourrait montrer à Jiraya-sama qu'un jour il maitrisera Kyubi en sa totalité et deviendra Hokage. Tout s'effondrait une nouvelle fois autour de lui, alors qu'il pensait avoir atteint une stabilité dans sa vie, et s'être entouré de gens qui l'acceptaient tel qu'il était. Mais non. Il n'avait pas su ramener ce frère à la raison et Jiraya-sama ne l'aiderait plus. Le seul homme pouvant encore l'aider et contrôler Kyubi était mort, battu par un membre de l'Akatsuki. Il n'avait plus qu'à attendre, inéluctablement sa fin et qu'ils viennent.

Naruto ne voyait plus de solution. Venger son maître lui tenait à cœur. Mais avec l'attitude de Sasuke en mémoire, son auto-éducation dans la haine après l'extermination de son clan pour aboutir au seul besoin de vengeance, lui montrait que cette voie n'était nullement à suivre. Et surtout, comment réussir à venger son maître ? Il avait plus de puissance, certes, mais bien moins de maîtrise et de connaissance qu'un Senin.

Naruto restait donc là, immobile. Le sommeil s'interdisait de venir lui rendre visite, son estomac restait muet comme la pierre des tombes et ses nerfs ne daignaient plus envoyer de signaux électriques. Disparaître, se fondre dans l'environnement. Voilà ce qui lui restait à faire. Tout le monde tournerait bien mieux sans lui. Il ne ferait plus de mal aux autres, à ceux qu'il aime, ni…

On toqua à la vitre de l'unique fenêtre. Cette dernière coulissa. La seule réaction qui ui permirent ses nerfs et ses muscles, fut de tourner la tête sur l'oreiller et vite arrêter cet intense effort pour se rabattre sur l'oreiller et voir qui venait le tirer de ses moroses pensées.

-Shikamaru ?

Leurs expressions se complètaient. Deux légumes, vidés de leur jus. Il venait le sortir? Discuter? Tou simplement lui redonner espoir et lui rappeler sa place dans ce monde de shinobi et soliciter son aide. Dans cette morosité, Naruto voyait au loin une lueur briller. Tenir, se rattacher à elle, refuser de sombrer à nouveau. il ne devait pas. Venger ne servait à rien, mais abandonner serait contraire à l'objectif de Jiraya-sama.

* * *

« Ca ira mieux demain, du moins je l'espère… »

Bénabar

Voilà. Aux dernières vacances je me suis quasiment mise à jour dans la lecture des scantrads…et en voyant Naruto perdu avant l'arrivée de Shikamaru pour lui demander de l'aide et le sortir de cet état léthargique…petites pensées de personnages… (Assez courte comparée aux précédentes)


End file.
